Dust
by trashfan0429
Summary: This is an Undertale Fanfiction based on if my best friend and I fell. This is part 1 of the series, part 2 is called "Buttercups". Well, I've taken enough of your time, just read okay?
1. Going Under

"I told you this was a bad idea!" cried a girl, struggling against her friend's grip.

Her friend replied with "Oh come on, it's only an hour after!" as she pushed up her glasses.

The girl being dragged wore a dark gray hoodie, black spandex shorts, black and white thigh-high socks, and green crocs. She had light bags under her eyes. The girl dragging her wore mud brown glasses, a tye-dye shirt, a dark teal hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers. They both had brown hair, but the one that dragged the other had hers pulled back.

"You dragged me out on laundry day! And kept me out an hour after curfew!" screeched the croc girl, flailing her legs.

The other gave a small shrug "So? This view is worth it!" she beamed "Oh, we're here..."

"Huh?"

A large hole stood before them, the glasses girl spoke up.

"Miranda look! Flowers!" she cried out.

Miranda attempted struggling again "Becky no no n-"

But it was too late, down they plunged into the Underground.

Rebecca cried out as she hit the ground hard, soon followed by Miranda nearly crushing her.

"Stop crushing me!" she shrieked at Miranda.

Miranda chuckled "All right, all right... Thanks for breaking my fall, though!"

As Miranda stood up, Rebecca saw a glimpse of another flower down a corridor. This one had a face, though it disappeared after a few seconds.

"H-hey! Wait!" she cried and ran after the flower.

"Becky wait!" Miranda cried "We don't even know where we are!"

The flower appeared inside another room through a large archway. His lips curled into a friendly smile.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" he cheered.

Miranda revealed a butterknife from her hoodie's pocket, pointing it at Flowey.

"Ch-Chara?!" Flowey shrieked.

Miranda glared at him, increasing her grip on the knife "Who the hell is Chara?!"

"Chara, c-come on...! Don't you... R-remember me?" he shakily asked.

Her glare deepened "Who would remember you?"

Rebecca grabbed her arm, making her drop the butterknife "M-Miranda, no! He's innocent!"

"Innocent of what, Becky?! You don't even know this... Thing!" Miranda spat.

"He deserves mercy, though! At least hear him out!" Rebecca attempted to convince her friend.

Miranda pocketed the knife again "Fine..." she said through gritted teeth. "This better not be a waste of time..."

Flowey had a cheerful smile again "Thank you! Anyway, you're both new here, as I can see!~"

Both girls nodded "Yeah, we are".

Large seed-like projectiles floated around Flowey, his smile grew and a green heart was by Rebecca's chest, but Miranda's was red.

"See those hearts? Each of you have a SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOULs are weak, but can grow stronger through LV!"

Miranda gritted her teeth again "What the hell is LV?"

"LOVE, of course! Down here, it's spread through... little white 'Friendliness Pellets'!" he chirped, the pellets making a little heart shape "Ready? Catch all you can!"

Rebecca reached out, but felt a sharp pain in her chest as she touched a single pellet "AGH!" she cried out.

Miranda glared at the flower "What the fuck did you do to her?!" she hissed out.

Flowey laughed maniacally, his cheery smile being replaced with a malicious grin "You idiots! In this world... I T ' !"

Flowey surrounded the two teenagers in bullets, laughing his head off "DIE!"


	2. Somebody's Hero

As Flowey's laughter continued, Rebecca's heartbeat slowed down. Suddenly, a fireball shot the flower out of sight and a large goat woman stood in his place.

"What a miserable creature, torturing s-" the woman gasped "You're hurt, my child! Please, let me heal you!"

Rebecca groaned in pain, but the woman pressed a hand to her cheek. A swirling green aura surrounded Rebecca, and the pain was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"What's this warmth throughout my body? I feel... refreshed..." she breathed out. She looked at the woman "Who are you, miss? Did you save me?"

The woman nodded, smiling back at her "Do not be afraid, I am Toriel, caretaker here in the Ruins. I pass by every day to make sure those who have fallen are safe! However, you two are the first pair to fall in all my time here..."

Rebecca got to her feet along with Toriel, and she took in the woman's much taller stature. She was six feet and ten inches tall, much taller than Miranda and Rebecca who only stood at five feet and two inches. Toriel had somewhat sharp fangs, short horns, floppy ears, and wore a large violet robe. At the end of her paw-like hands were small claws, along with soft paw pads.

"My children, please follow me into the ruins" Toriel told them.

Rebecca followed her into the ruins, holding her hand. Miranda, however, followed a great distance behind. She didn't trust Toriel after what Flowey had said.

"It's kill or be killed..." She thought to herself "I must kill enough to get home..."

Toriel lead the two teenagers inside the ruins, but started to move further away. Soon after, she spoke to them.

"You have done extremely well, Rebecca... You have been a good girl, however... I want you to walk to the end of this room alone..." she sighed.

Rebecca ran after her, but couldn't keep up and Toriel outran her. She was out of breath halfway through the room, and Miranda had surpassed her as well. By the time she had reached the end, Toriel was speaking to Miranda.

"Brilliant work, girls! However, there was an important reason for this... To test both of your independence! I must leave you alone while I run some errands, so you will need to occupy each other... Ah! I know! I will give you each a Cell Phone! Be good, all right?"

Miranda looked around after Toriel left, not even a minute had passed after they sat down.

"And I'm bored... Welp, time to go home!" Miranda chirped with a fake smile.

Rebecca grabbed her hand as Miranda stood up "B-but mom told us to stay put!" she told Miranda.

"Does it look like I care?! That damn goat isn't my mom!" Miranda hissed out. She got up and pulled away from her friend's grip, walking out of the room.

Rebecca called to her friend "M-Miranda wai- Ugh! Nevermind!" and soon followed. She then got a call from Toriel.

"Hello? This is Toriel! You two have not left the room, have you?" she asked.

Rebecca started to panic "N-no of course we haven't!" She choked out.

Toriel sounded happy "Good, there are some puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain! They're dangerous to try by yourself... Be good, all right?"

"O-okay mom..." Rebecca felt bad for lying to such a kind woman.

Toriel had sounded shaky now "H-huh? Did you just call me... Mom?"

"Is that bad, miss Toriel?" she asked.

Toriel laughed lightly "Not at all! If it makes you happy to call me mother, it is fine! Be good!" she then hung up.


	3. Let Her Go

Rebecca walked along the path, finding a frog monster. It was called Froggit and it attacked her with a barrage of flies.

"Ow! H-hey, I know you're cute but that doesn't mean you have to hurt me!" she cried.

The Froggit didn't understand what she said, but it was flattered anyway. It jumped at her and into her arms, purring.

"Aww! Miranda, can we-"

"No" Miranda growled, scaring away the Froggit.

Rebecca looked genuinely sad "Well, let's go then..." she stated and walked into another room.

Miranda looked at the Froggit, a malicious, terrifying grin on her face. The Froggit whimpered and was soon turned to dust by her butterknife.

Rebecca called back to Miranda "Hey! Come on! Let's go, slowpoke!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez be patient!" Miranda pouted.

By the time Miranda got into the other room, Rebecca was gone. She then fell in a small hole through the floor and into another room below. There was Rebecca, upset because she couldn't find a way back up.

"I-I got lost, Miranda!" she told her friend.

Miranda smacked her hand against her face "Seriously? There's a ladder right there!" she pointed at the ladder.

Rebecca stayed silent for a moment, then started climbing it "I knew that..."

After both of them were up, the next monster made its debut; a Whimsun. It attacked Miranda with butterflies. Rebecca ran away.

"Becky wait!" Miranda cried out, but she was gone. Miranda smirked, as she slashed the Whimsun to pieces.

Miranda trudged along, her clothes slightly dusty. After many more encounters, there were no more monsters and she finally found Rebecca, in a T shaped room that had crossroads. She seemed to be thinking.

"If I go this way... will it lead to miss Toriel? Or maybe my death... The other way... Um... Maybe... Oh! Miranda's here! She can help me!"

"Miranda, I dunno where to go! Please help!" she whined.

Miranda pondered for a moment "Hmm... This way!" she then took a left turn through another archway, toward a large red tree.

"Oh dear... that took longer than I thought it would..." came a voice from the other side.

Toriel walked to the side of the tree, picking up her phone and dialing Rebecca's phone. She heard the vibration and looked up, seeing the two teenagers.

"M-my children! How did you get here? Oh, it doesn't matter, as long as you're safe! Oh, you're dirty, let me clean your hoodie!" Toriel frantically rambled.

"Umm... N-n-no! I'm okay!" Miranda stammered.

Toriel had led the teens into her home, but Miranda had stopped outside the door.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked "Surprise! It is a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie!"

Miranda walked inside and smelled the pie's delicious scent. Rebecca was very excited, and Toriel continued to speak.

"I'm very glad to have two children living with me! Though, I have another surprise for you both!" Toriel beamed and lead them to a door "A room to share! I hope you both like it!"

Toriel ruffled Rebecca's hair, then she smelled something.

"I-is something burning?! Um, make yourselves at home!" She stuttered.

Rebecca walked into the room and smiled at the cute surroundings, but Miranda cringed.

"Ugh..." she hissed "It's too cute!"

Rebecca, however, flopped on the bed, kicking off her sneakers and laying down "It's so comfy! I love it!" she giggled, but soon fell asleep with a tiny stuffed monster in her arms.

Miranda turned off the lights and wandered around the rest of the house. When she saw Toriel enter the room Rebecca was in, she watched through the cracked door. Toriel placed two slices of pie on the floor, but not close enough to get stepped on. She ran into Toriel's room after hearing Toriel come closer. Toriel sat on her large chair, Miranda walked up to her.

"Hey, goat lady!" she started "when can I go home?"

Toriel looked surprised "What? This... This IS your home now!" she told Miranda.

But Miranda just gritted her teeth "I said I want to go home!" She growled "But if you won't tell me, I'll find it myself!"

Toriel rushed past her, toward some large stairs. After a long corridor, Toriel stood in front of the doorway. She stood confidently, but her eyes showed years of grieving and loss.

"Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!"

Miranda laughed, raising the newly found Toy Knife she had equipped. She delivered a large blow to Toriel. Toriel fell with a thud, blood dripping from her mouth and stomach wound. She had not expected Miranda to be so strong.

"Y-you really... Hate me th-that much? Now I see who I was protecting b-by keeping you in the Ruins... N-not you... But them!" Toriel placed a hand on her wound, laughing slowly before turning into dust. Toriel was gone.


	4. You've Got a Friend in Me

"Chara, wake up! You must stay determined!"

Rebecca woke in a cold sweat after hearing a deep, mysterious voice in her sleep. She then looked around, the lights were off and she was snuggling a small stuffed monster. Her body was refreshed from the nap, but still a bit uneasy. She sat up and saw two large slices of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie at her feet. The smell was that of angels, it smelled so beautiful and delicious. She picked up one and shoved it inside her seemingly bottomless pockets, but she had contemplated eating the entire thing. It was still pleasantly warm. She walked out of the room, looking for Miranda. She went to explore the western side of the home, the living room and kitchen. She had noticed that the fire Toriel made had been extinguished, but why? She had gone into the kitchen to see that the large pie was getting eaten by a small white dog. She walked up to the dog and began to pet it.

"Hello doggy!" She exclaimed "You're so soft!"

The dog barked as a response and jumped into her arms, but as it heard someone coming, it ran off.

"Miranda? Is that you?" Rebecca asked into the empty room.

Miranda emerged from the foyer and into the living room "Come on Becky, let's go home." she told Rebecca.

"Why are we going home? This is our home! We can't go back, it'd make miss Toriel sad!" she argued.

"I'm sure miss Toriel is fine with it..." Miranda cooed, twiddling her toy knife.

Rebecca nodded "Okay! If you say she's okay with it, I believe you!"

As they walked down the corridor, it slowly got cold, even more so when they opened the door. But awaiting them at the end was Flowey, cackling. Rebecca hid behind Miranda.

"Becky, ignore him... Just go ahead of me..." Miranda growled.

Rebecca ran past Flowey, covering her eyes and saying 'I don't wanna die!' over and over.

Miranda's brown eyes glared into Flowey's creepy pitch black ones "I thought-"

But Flowey laughed more "You're not actually human, are you?! You're empty inside... JUST LIKE ME. In fact... I have a plan to become all powerful!" he boasted.

"What do you mean, you goddamn weed?" she lowly growled back.

"Boy oh boy, we're still inseparable after all these years, Chara! Let's finish the job and turn all these monsters and memories to dust! I'll be watching!" Flowey encouraged, and went inside the soil.

Rebecca and Miranda felt cold air replace the warmth of the Ruins, Rebecca huddled up to her for warmth. After a bit of walking they came across a huge branch, but walked on. They heard a large crack behind them, and Rebecca decided to investigate.

"I-it's been smashed like it was nothing..." she breathed out, terrified.

They walked further, but Rebecca soon heard footsteps that weren't theirs, sweat beads on her brow. They reached a barricade of sorts, when she heard the footsteps get closer and closer, she froze in fear.

.

D O N ' ? . . . . . .


	5. Winter Wonderland

Rebecca turned around, looking back at the monster behind them. He was shorter than her, around four feet tall. The rest of his features were hidden. She took his hand and shook it, a large whoopee cushion sounding. His other features were revealed as he laughed. He was a skeleton who wore a dark blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black gym shorts, white socks, and fluffy pink slippers. He seemed to look chubby for a skeleton. Rebecca was laughing at his joke.

"Heh! The whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It's always funny!" he told them.

Rebecca was still laughing, while Miranda was straight faced throughout his entire joke. The skeleton man spoke up again.

"Hey kid, that's your cue to laugh... Or to uh... Emote at all?" he chuckled. "Gee lady, ya really know how ta pick 'em, huh?"

He had a very lazy vibe to him, and he smiled at Miranda "Okay, that's fine... You have your own sense of humor and I have mine!" he chuckled and winked "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton!"

Rebecca smiled kindly at Sans, nodding "That's a cool name!" she responded.

Sans rambled on about his brother, Papyrus, and how he's a human hunting fanatic. Rebecca's thoughts got uneasy and she trembled.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's not harmful, kid. You're safe with me at least!" Sans assured her "Actually, that's him right there, go through the gate thingy here".

Rebecca got worried "Y-you mean this gate?! What if he sees us?!" she shrieked.

Sans laughed lightly "Just go right through! I have a plan, of course, kiddo!"

Rebecca listened and went through, both her and Sans followed by Miranda.

"Get behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!" Sans told both girls, but only Rebecca listened. "Uh okay, I guess you don't have to..."

A taller skeleton, around five feet and seven inches, walked into the scene. He wore a white 'armor' chestplate with yellow trim, blue briefs with yellow trim, red boots, red gloves, and a red scarf to top it off. His voice was very nasal and mighty.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?!" Papyrus inquired.

Sans stated "Yeah."

Papyrus looked overjoyed "REALLY?! WOWIE, GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!" he shouted in excitement, and ran off.

Sans motioned that Rebecca could come out, and she did. She looked relieved that Papyrus was gone, but sad that he was as well.

Rebecca sighed "He looked really nice and cool, I wanna meet him..."

After some more crossroads, they came across Papyrus and Sans standing near a cardboard sentry post and they seemed to be having a conversation.

"SO SANS, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus started.

He then saw something in the corner of his eye socket. He turned toward it with a small 'NYEH?' and looked back at Sans to confirm his sightings. Sans looked at the two teenagers and back at Papyrus. This cycle continued for about thirty seconds, then they started spinning. Papyrus and Sans stopped and were no longer facing the two girls.

"SANS OH MY GOD! I'M DIZZY, WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?" Papyrus asked.

Sans motioned toward Miranda and Rebecca "Behold!" he cried.

Papyrus looked at Miranda and gasped "OH MY GOD!" he then turned back to Sans "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M LOOKING AT".

"A human, Paps. It's a human. Two of 'em" Sans explained.

Papyrus looked at Miranda again, gasping and shrieked "OH MY GOD! SANS, I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR!"

His excitement then subsided and he cleared his throat and pointed toward Rebecca and Miranda "HUMANS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR HIGH JINKS, LOW JINKS, CAPERS, JAPERS, AND TONS OF PUZZLES!" he shouted "CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus then ran, laughing. Sans looked back at Rebecca.

"Welp, that went well. Don't worry, glasses... I'll keep an eye socket out for ya!" Sans told her, chuckling.


	6. Walking on Thin Ice

As Sans walked away, a male bird monster walked up and smiled. He told a terrible ice pun "Icy we have a full house! Ice to meet ya, I'm Snowdrake!" he then shot a few scythe-like projectiles toward Rebecca.

Rebecca screamed and dodged most of them. She laughed at his awful pun, she seemed to like it.

The Snowdrake was overjoyed at her laughter "See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!" he cried.

He was reluctant to fight her, so Rebecca pressed the 'Mercy' button and spared the kind monster. Miranda was back near a box, she checked her save point.

*18 left

She ignored the creepy voice telling her how many monsters were in Snowdin, moving along. Rebecca had disappeared again, and she saw the Snowdrake. She wondered, what would happen if she killed a few more monsters? Miranda slaughtered the Snowdrake as he attempted to reason with her. Miranda touched the save point again.

*17 left

For some reason, Miranda was curious of how many monsters she could kill by the time she got to the town. She planned on killing Papyrus, but seeing monsters die by her own hands... That feeling... It was indescribably fun...

After slaughtering eighteen monsters, Miranda finally approached Snowdin town. She entered a shop, inside was a note. She read it aloud to herself, smirking.

"What? 'Please don't hurt my family'? You gotta be kidding..." she sighed.

It seemed Rebecca wasn't anywhere. She looked around, then stole a few Cinnamon Bunnies from behind the counter.

*Cinnamon Bunny

*Heals 22 HP

*A cinnamon roll in the shape of a bunny

"It's good enough..." Miranda scoffed, pocketing the item.

Soon she came across Grillby's, a bar Papyrus mentioned that Sans loves to be at. She walked inside, adjusting her Tough Glove. Grillby's was empty, even the bartender was absent from the establishment. She decided to move on, to a library whose sign was spelled incorrectly. It, too, was empty. She sighed.

"Cowards must've evacuated... Afraid of me, like those damn humans..." she cursed.

She walked up to a large wooden plank house, most likely belonging to the skeleton brothers. She tried the door and growled.

"Locked... Damn comedian..." she muttered.

Miranda walked ahead, seeing some thick fog. She tried to slash her way through it, but saw a familiar silhouette. Papyrus stood six yards away, his scarf blowing around behind him.

"HALT, HUMAN!" he started.

Miranda inched closer, raising her fisted glove. Papyrus was unamused.

"HEY! QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT... THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE, THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER... IT FEELS LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH!" Papyrus explained.

Miranda smirked "Heh... Is it now?" she scoffed and inched even closer.

Papyrus sighed and started again "STOP MOVING, HUMAN! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! HOWEVER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!" he offered.

"Do I?" she asked, feet away from the skeleton.

Papyrus gasped "WOWIE! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?"

Meanwhile, Rebecca was walking along and saw Miranda, but was pulled back into the trees and had her mouth covered. It was Sans, he was trying to keep her quiet.

"Hush, kid... I wanna see what she does... You gotta see what she's been doing to monsters around Snowdin..." he whispered.

Rebecca nodded and watched closely, seeing her friend inches away from the skeleton. Without warning, Miranda knocked his head off his body in a single blow. Rebecca had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from gasping loudly. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her beloved friend Papyrus turn to dust. Miranda had killed an innocent monster. Something in her heart told her that this was not the first. Miranda walked along, kicking his dust pile and scarf. Soon after Miranda was out of sight, Rebecca lowered her hands from her own mouth and sobbed into Sans' hoodie.

"We need a plan"


	7. Valley of Tears

Miranda walked on, finding a child. She spoke to them, finding a cheer to their voice.

"Yo!" they started "You're sneaking out to see her too? Awesome! Don't tell my parents, okay?"

Miranda fake smiled, a slight chill went up her spine and made her twitch slightly. She touched the save point, excited to see how many victims in the next area.

*18 left

Miranda sighed, walking into the next room and instantly attacked by the next monster. A very strong merman strutted up and Miranda shot him down with her first attack.

"Pathetic, how all these monsters die with my first strike..." she muttered, a slight raspiness to her voice as she lightly twitched again.

When she moved on, she was in a long corridor. She walked through the tall grass and stopped when she heard large, clanking footsteps above her. When the footsteps got further away, she moved once more and walked into another room, light pink blossoms as a bridge. She crossed the bridge, but more blossom bridges were ahead, and she crossed each one. Many monsters were encountered throughout the dark cavern, each one pleading for mercy before being mercilessly slain. Miranda encountered another suspicious room, reading the plaques on the wall about the war between humans and monsters. She seemed to be unaffected by the sad story of the monsters. She came across a large wooden bridge and attempted to cross, but a large spear nearly skewered her.

"What the hell?!" Miranda shouted.

A monster covered from head to toe in armor had emerged from the shadows, aiming three more large spears at her. Miranda ran, but it seemed the monster's aim was terrible. The monster landed a partial hit on her, but it was only a scratch, before she had escaped. After the monster left, Miranda had thought to herself for a moment.

"Thank god that annoying kid was there... Or I would've been skewered to bits!"

She had encountered a statue a few rooms later, seeing the large statue made her somewhat calmer. But that annoying kid was in the next, along with some umbrellas. She decided to put her hood up and walk onward, ignoring the kid.

"Yo, you can't carry an umbrella either? Haha..." the kid laughed lightly, walking along with her.

Miranda ignored them, attempting to walk faster. The kid kept talking to her, but she continued to ignore them. They came across a large ledge, and the kid offered to boost her up.

"Uhh... Sure?" She questionably agreed, and roughly climbed on their shoulders up the cliff.

The kid ran off and she saw another save point up ahead. She touched it.

*9 left

She then saved, used to the voice by now. She twitched twice, walking on another wooden bridge.

"Well, ain't this familiar..." she said, bored and feeling these chases are getting repetitive.

The monster shot spears through the bridge and she decided to run faster this time. When she got to a dead end, the monster was right in front of her. They shot spears through the bridge and cut it off from the rest.

The room ahead was a dump, literally. Miranda killed every enemy, except that damn kid. She had reached what seemed like the final wooden bridge, and crossed halfway before hearing that annoying kid's voice again.

"Yo, Undyne told me to stay away from you... She said you... K-kill monsters... A lot of 'em! But, yo! That's not true, right?!" they asked her.

Miranda stayed silent, a creepy grin on her face as red eyes replaced her brown ones. The kid was terrified of this.

"Yo, what's with that creepy grin? Why won't you answer me?!" they cried.

Miranda initiated the fight, her ballet shoes ready to kill.

"Aw man, m-my hearts beating outta my chest... Wh-what would Undyne d-" the kid thought, before getting interrupted by Miranda's attack.

A kicking slash bounded toward the kid, and Miranda heard contact. However, the kid was fine. A large fish woman, six foot and three inches and covered in armor, took the hit. A large cut covered her chest, she gasped in pain.

"UNDYNE!"


End file.
